


Прометей

by innokentya



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Femslash, Psychological Horror, Violence, WTF Whoniverse 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Одно из сердец надежно разбито смертью Клары, второе — оставлено на растерзание воронам. Есть ли смысл бежать или сопротивляться?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan





	Прометей

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Whoniverse 2019 ♥  
> 2) Варнинг: попытка в кровь-кишки.  
> 3) ВАЖНО! АВТОРСКИМ ПРОИЗВОЛОМ ИМЯ «ДОКТОР» ПО ОТНОШЕНИЮ К ТРИНАДЦАТОЙ НЕ СКЛОНЯЕТСЯ.

— Кар-р-р-р!

Острые птичьи когти вспарывают грудную клетку. Они вонзаются сквозь ребра в так отчаянно колотящееся сердце, пропитываются кровью, сверкают в блеклом освещении улицы, будто сделаны из металла. Мягкий голубой кашемир в мгновение ока покрывается тяжелыми багровыми каплями, — и на это невозможно смотреть без крика.

А Доктор молчит.

Молчит, оцепенев, исходит немой злобой к чертовой птице, забирающей жизнь у такой важной, такой потрясающей, такой… невозможной девчонки. В это мгновение Доктор ненавидит Клару с ее самоотверженностью. Как можно обменять свою жизнь на чужую, даже не задумавшись?

А в глазах Клары — ни капли сожаления.

Она тоже молчит. Лишь выдыхает в последний раз с тихим присвистом, словно не верит, что это все происходит взаправду. Ей ведь должно быть больно, почему она так тиха и так непозволительно красива? Не любоваться тем, с каким достоинством Клара принимает свою участь, невозможно. Судьба иронически скалится где-то за ее плечом: ведь красоту всегда запечатлевали — в статуях, картинах, фотографиях. Этот момент тоже застывает. Во времени.

Смерть Клары Освальд — бабочка в янтаре.

— Кар-р-р-р! Кар-р-р-р!

Взмахи вороньих крыльев слышатся все ближе. Птицы — да, ворон уже не один, их целая стая, — кружат вокруг, ищут новую жертву, и сомнений в их следующей цели нет.

— Док-тор-р-р! Док-тор-р-р!

Длинные клювы щелкают у самого лица, когти задевают пряди волос. От жуткого сочетания запахов ванили, перца и галлифрейских нарциссов нестерпимо свербит в носу — Доктор знает, так губительно пахнет только смерть, которую несут за собой вороны. Сейчас уже почти не страшно, ведь умирать и видеть, как гибнут другие — подобие паршивой традиции, что переходит от регенерации к регенерации. От нее нельзя избавиться, нельзя сбежать и нельзя отказаться. Рок Повелителей Времени, дьявол бы их всех побрал.

Плечо пронизывает острая боль. Мгновение, чтобы проверить собственные увечья — и бледные пальцы уже покрыты ярко-красным. Аромат крови привлекает еще одного ворона и еще одного, и еще… Защищаться от их атак становится невыносимо сложно.

Доктор по-прежнему молчит.

Взгляд прикован к распластавшейся на брусчатке Кларе. Её руки раскинуты в стороны, и она кажется распятой на земле, оставленной на невидимом кресте. Вороны, которых становится больше с каждой секундой, празднуют свою победу, пируя павшей. На черных перьях не видно пятен крови, но разве этим кого-то обманешь? Доктор отчетливо слышит каждый щелк прожорливых клювов, чувствует боль от каждого удара, приходящегося на тело Клары, замечает белесые кости, проглядывающие сквозь кровавое рванье ран, и горло сдавливает отчаянное желание закричать.

Разогнать ужасных птиц, забрать Клару, спасти, защитить, увезти на край Вселенной, чтобы…

— Позд-но-о! Позд-но-о!

Вороны знают, о чем говорят.

Время рассыпается под ногами янтарными брызгами: Доктор не понимает, когда руки покрылись глубокими кровоточащими шрамами, и отчего с каждой минутой становится все труднее дышать. Вороны же успевают всё и везде. Они выдирают клоки волос, вырывают сильными клювами куски плоти, заставляют истекать кровью, упасть на колени и, возможно, даже молить о пощаде.

Доктор не задумывается об этом.

Прислушиваться к приглушенному шепоту все равно некому, ведь та, которую Доктор зовет так отчаянно, не отзовется уже никогда.

— Клара…

Когти оставляют прорехи на одежде и коже, пробираются сквозь мышцы и поддевают внутренности. Одно из сердец надежно разбито смертью Клары, второе — оставлено на растерзание воронам. Есть ли смысл бежать или сопротивляться?

— Клара…

— Я здесь, — тихий шепот проникает сквозь хриплое карканье и шум крыльев. — Тише, Доктор, я здесь…

— Клара… — по щекам, кажется, ручьями бегут слезы. Доктор плачет не от боли, а от странной смеси отчаяния и облегчения, струящейся по венам.

— Тише, — голос становится все ближе и отчетливей. — Я рядом и никуда не уйду.

— Клара… — всхлипы разрывают горло не хуже птичьих клювов. — Я Прометей, Клара, я Прометей. Вороны снова вернутся ко мне на скалу завтра утром, они… Они снова выклюют мою печень и каждое из сердец… Я Прометей, Клара… Я…

— Тише, Доктор, тише, — голос будто поглаживает и успокаивает, одновременно пробираясь под кожу. — Я никому тебя не отдам.

Мощные крылья хлопают у самого лица, задевая жесткими перьями щеку, и Доктор вздрагивает, отшатывается и открывает глаза.

Облегчение затапливает с головой. Слишком много эмоций и чувств рождается внутри при виде Клары, живой и совершенно невредимой, так знакомо склонившей голову и смотрящей чуть более обеспокоенно, нежели обычно.

— Все хорошо, Доктор, это был просто плохой сон, — Клара касается ладонью щеки, и Доктор понимает — она говорит правду.

Воздух все еще отвратительно плохо поступает в легкие. Кажется, люди называют подобные ощущения панической атакой. Так странно ощущать себя человеком, так странно…

— Ты ведь не уйдешь? — поспешно выдавливает из себя Доктор, ухватив Клару за руку. — Не исчезнешь?

— Никогда, Доктор, — Клара наклоняется еще ниже и касается губами лба. — Никогда. Спи, а я буду охранять твой сон.

Засыпать снова — невероятно страшно. Ощущение фантомных когтей и крыльев на коже исчезает далеко не сразу, но прилегшая рядом Клара такая теплая и уютная, что все кошмары Галактики могут дружно отправиться в Ад. Здесь им точно больше нечем поживиться.

***

Когда Доктор с трудом, но снова засыпает, Яс перекатывается на бок и рывком поднимается с кровати. Она взъерошивает волосы и, бросив взгляд на Доктор, выходит в коридор. Самым её большим сожалением последних недель является факт, что она не курит. В груди что-то так ужасно саднит, что, наверное, заглушить эту боль под силу только никотину. А еще, конечно, Доктор. Доктор, которая еженощно тонет в глубине собственных мыслей, умывается слезами и зовет незнакомых Яс людей так отчаянно, словно ей в эти моменты вырывают сердце. Доктор, которая, вынырнув из кошмара, все равно говорит с теми, кого рядом уже нет. Доктор, которая проснувшись окончательно, не помнит ни мгновения из прошедшей ночи, в отличии от Яс.

Хотя… Яс не хочет забывать. Уже не хочет. Это, кажется, еще больнее, чем хранить знания. Иначе Доктор бы не плакала так во сне, прося прощения у некой Донны за необходимость забрать воспоминания.

Быстрым движением Яс утирает повлажневшие глаза.

Ей страшно даже представить, что когда-нибудь в кошмарном сне к Доктор придет и она сама.


End file.
